


Cat

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, if mark has to take care of a cat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 如果Mark必须要照顾一只猫。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 为朋友的[《不眠之夜，与你我》](https://wintercoming57.lofter.com/post/1d0f6f61_baea3a5)写的后续。

  
Eduardo后来并没有花多少时间在关于猫、啤酒、与计算机术语的对话上。一方面在于他明白，Mark没有在认真地听他说养猫的正确方式（从他脸上昏昏欲睡的表情就可以看出）——另一方面是，小猫从他怀里跳出去后，叫声越来越远了，Eduardo不得不走出Mark的卧室去把它抱回来，以免这只柔弱的小动物迷失在哈佛的校园里。

  
给猫咪喂完了牛奶，再三确认酒精目前还没有对它造成糟糕的影响，Eduardo捡起地上带着酒味的空罐头，与电脑边的空啤酒瓶一起装进垃圾袋里，丢进柯克兰公寓楼下的垃圾桶。在这期间Mark始终一言不发，手指飞快地敲击着键盘，注意力完全集中在电脑屏幕上。

  
然而等到Eduardo处理完这一切（包括在楼下遇见几个投资俱乐部的成员，并与他们进行了一场愉快的十五分钟谈话）回来之后，那只猫又不在客厅里了。他带着疑惑重新走进Mark的卧室（“Kitten？”Eduardo下意识地小声呼唤），却发现那个卷发男孩垂着脑袋，靠在椅子上一动不动，发出小小的鼾声，而猫咪蜷缩在他的大腿上，身体随着平稳的呼吸有节奏地微微起伏，两个生物似乎都睡得正香甜。

  
Eduardo看着这个场景，沉默了一会儿，然后轻手轻脚地拉上窗帘，让最后一点扰人的光线消失。

在之后的六天内，小猫和Mark居然达成了某种奇异的友谊，Mark甚至愿意亲自离开电脑前拿毛线球逗她玩，并且给她起名叫Bit——信息量的最小单位，二进制数字位（“Wardo，她有名字吗？”“有的，叫Kitty。”“那太烂俗了，以后就叫她Bit。”“……”）。到了Kitty——好吧，Bit，将要归还给她原来的主人的那一天，Mark甚至表现出了一些让人大跌眼镜的恋恋不舍。

“也许以后有机会我们也可以领养一只。”在目送着小猫远去的时候，Eduardo察觉到了Mark匮乏的面部表情里隐隐的失落。他伸出手轻轻揉了揉Mark的肩膀以示安慰。

Mark没有去深究Eduardo的话——我们，他说，而不是“你”——Mark大概是点了点头还是什么，他不记得了。

“哇噢，那我可以预订你们还没收养的小猫的教父位置吗？”Dustin从沙发后面探出脑袋来说。

FIN.


End file.
